The present invention relates to differential microphone systems. Differential microphones typically include two membranes. The signals detected by the two membranes are then processed to provide a desired output. For example, the two diaphragms can be arranged facing different directions and the differential signal used to cancel ambient noise (i.e., noise cancellation differential microphones). In some systems, the differential signal can also be used to determine the directionality of sound (i.e., from what direction did the sound originate).